


A Grand Gesture To Show My Love

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Kissing, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Male Slash, Massage, Mud bath, Picnics, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Sailing, Skeleton Puns, Spa Treatments, Stargazing, Sunsets, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: A hard-working Frisk realizes the perfect date for valentine's day with his boyfriend Sans. He had a plan he had the drive, and he wants to surprise the love of his life.Written for the last day of frans week
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Frans Week





	A Grand Gesture To Show My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I own nothing but the plot.

eThe one thing I love about hanging out with Blooky? If that, I allow myself to just exist? Without stress or pressure and allow myself to feel what I once knew all too well feeling like absolute garbage, not making a proposition, not working a negotiation. Just doing nothing an allowing me to become nothing and everything at once the life I lived. That empty vacuum of not matter and becoming one with the garbage of the universe. And like stars shooting in the sky, the idea hit me. The one I had been driving myself crazy for the solution to something that had been bothering me for long. I could help but make a noise of glee breaking the moment of still nest between Napstablook, and I usually have when we hang out.

“I got it,” I yell out when I was spending time with Napstablook.

“What is that, Frisk?”

“The perfect date idea for a gift for Sans. Every year I can’t think of something that Sans would love. Something that he would want, and he would appreciate something we can do together. I’m just kicking myself for not thinking of it earlier.”

“Any way I can help? It’s because of you I made the pushes I have, so if I can help, I will for you, Frisk?”

“Well, I think I know how you can, but only if you can rope in your boyfriend, Blooky.” The idea was of how to keep him occupied really coming together in my head.

“I think Paps would really like getting in on pranking his brother for the best gift for Sans. I just need you to keep him distracted while I made all the arrangements for Valentine’s day. Since its three days away, it might take all day to make all the arrangements and might need to call in a few favors its last minute, and people hate that and always want to charge more the minute it’s an important holiday.”

With that, Blooky and Paps for their part were godsends the following days. At this moment, their roles just kept Sans out of the house while I made sure everything that I had planned for valentine’s day would and could happen. As well as trying to find a and desperately searching out for a car company that had an available chauffeur on such short notice most of the companies had been backed up for weeks and shorthand as it is. Looking through most of the directory before I found on that wasn’t laughing in my ear at the suggestion of the idea alone. While I called a car company willing to chauffeur us around all day while making sure to stock ketchup. I vowed to make this Valentine’s Day want to remember, and I was going to make sure that’s going to happen. The end is always so thoughtful and makes a charming gift even as lazy as you want to claim he is, and everyone else thinks he is when the moment counts; he more than shows that he cares about me. So when I do the same for him?

The day finally came upon us Valentine’s Day in all its glory, and I had everything scheduled and planned out just the way I signed the reservations were made everywhere I wanted to go today. This would be the best Valentine’s Day even if it killed me and that I thought to myself the minute the idea came to me.

“So, Frisk, since you deemed it necessary to keep me out of the house all day yesterday and today being Valentine’s day, I’m going to assume you planned a fun day for both of us to enjoy as my gifts, right?”

“Ah, ah, ah, you are going to have to wait our chariot awaits.”

“Well, aren’t you fancy kind, sir.”

“Always my gallant knight.”

“Remembering the name of the driver since it seemed too rude, to not know.”

“Hey, Mr. Glen, take us to the first location, please.”

The driver for his part was very professional, starting the car and not really interrupting or interacting with us. Realizing that I still wouldn’t be rude to someone who was taking twelve hours to drive us around to our destination before the next part of the surprise.

It was half an hour when we made the first stop.

“A human spa? That’s a part of the surprise?”

“No, it’s a monster run spa. You always overwork yourself, and you’re still doing so much for others even though everyone thinks you’re lazy, I know the difference, and you’re not. Why not have someone who already knows how your body works and would probably make your body feel like gelatin.”

“Hmmm.”

“It’s a place that allows you to sleep, and it’s basically my thanks to you for everything you’ve done for me and everyone else so far.”

And I can have a nice nap during it, right? Of course, it’s our day; after all, we get to spend it, and we want to plus I have a bunch more surprises rather you have you well rested for the rest of it. There are still so many more surprises for you.

Getting out of the car, we noticed that the driver Glenn goes to the valet ticket and takes the car outback. While we are being ushered in through the front door. The monsters in question already knowing who we are and getting us ready for our reservations, considering we are going to have four hours of continual pampering.

“Right this way, right this way, Mr. Frisk Determ, and Mr. Sans Serif. We more than have everything we need to make this day for you as lovely as you have made it for us already.” And for the next few hours, I could just feel all the pain and all the agony, and all the stress just float away. I know that for us, and it was the same since I could see him.

At least I can assume. So, when I lift up my eyes to look over at him, and he was fast asleep, but I saw that it seemed like all his bags were seeming to float away just as much as my stress was drifting away from me. Every muscle in my body lose and finally relaxed; every pain just seemed to fade away from me. Making me feel drowsy trying to lull me to sleep, but I wanted to stay awake and soak at the moment, especially when the monster came to us near the end of the mud bath to tell us that we had twenty minutes left to our session.

“Sans, Sans? Time to wake up, we still have more places to go to.”

Noting he had the biggest grin on his face that reaches as his eye lights. Like when I kiss him or when I hug them after having such a long day both of us at least. To me, at that moment, it reminded me why I loved him so much and why I cared about him so profoundly after so many years.

“Now come on lazy bones I have more things planned out today,” I said with a smile of anticipation.

“OH well, are you the best bone friend, a skeleton monster can have.” Sans looked me in the eye with a happy smirk on his face as he took his hand in mine. As we walked past the spa workers who were murmuring, but I paid them no mind. The relationship between Sans and I wasn’t a secret and were probably speculating where we were going next.

“Look at you charmer. Aren’t you just a sugar skull? Olive you.”

“I love you too Frisky, let’s go.” he kissed me softly.

I noted the driver had changed and it was someone more familiar to the both us I knew there would be a shift change. But I didn’t think this would be the person driving us for the rest of the day, but I never thought it would be a familiar face. Or better said a similar

“Riverperson, I didn’t know you got a job as a driver?! What about the ocean and the boat?”

“Tralalala, who said I gave up the sea, a second job seemed like the bee’s knees.” They seemed like they were happy he wouldn’t be the first person I knew taking a second job.

“That’s a good reason as any my gentle monster.” Frisk had a scheduled a boat ride for later in the day with River person. That there would be boat ride, he asked for the best driver, and I think glen must have taken off the for the day even then I was amazed wondering if Riverperson is using magic to make his boat into a limo as I noticed the wood paint job and the hood of the car looks like a dog making me feel like he was hired on for a reason. He opens the door, and we got in the next destination was one I had been dying to take Sans too. I wanted to see Sans, to see his face light up, to see that wonder and excitement that I know for a fact he has had every single day that he’s been on the surface. And to see that I took him to a place that I know he would love. With my job as an ambassador? I never really have the time to spend with Sans. As i always I wish I could, even though I’ve made a lot of progress, and I’ve been able to push through the things I’ve wanted to do. It always feels like our romantic relationship takes away side to it. It always seems like I put him as my fourth for even fifth on my list of priorities. No matter how much I love the silly skelly, I always put him as a lesser priority, especially when it comes to his gifts on Valentine’s Day. So, I just wanted a day where I can give him the attention and the love, and he deserves a day where we’re being pampered and enjoying ourselves an enjoying the surface like I know we would have if I wasn’t so busy all the time.

I was lost in my thoughts while Sans was rubbing my hand with his thumb. He seems to just be being my comfort, but I wasn’t distraught. I was lost in my own thoughts about what we’ve been through. The fact that I feel like a horrible boyfriend a lot because I don’t spend as much time as I want to with my own boyfriend.

I didn’t notice it, but the car has started moving. I’m so used to River person speeding with his boat that I wouldn’t assume that he’d be a conscientious and calculated driver. Though I notice that he would pick up speed in spots where I suppose there’s a lot of open Roads. I had already thought of where I wanted to go, and the itinerary wasn’t done yet, so we had a bit of time before we got there, and the picnic guy planned for it. Noting the little mini-bar and knowing that I had it personally stopped, I open the side compartment and pass Sans a bottle of fancy ketchup. At least the car company was meeting the demands I asked for.

“I swear you thought of everything, and we have so much to catsup on.” Even though in my head, I also thought of how little I really planned it, and I wish I had done more. We spent the next few minutes during the car ride, just punning back and forth. talking about what it changed and what we hadn’t been able to talk about over the last few weeks. It always feels like we are never together, and they’re still working so hard that it’s like we live separate lives even though we’ve been living in the same apartment for a little under eight months even though we’ve been dating for the last three years.

“Tralala Enjoy the show, for I will wait patiently.”

Being a gentleman, I opened the door for Sans. This whole day was about being and giving Sans the best day, I could think of. Doing all the things I haven’t had with all his favorite things because he more than deserved it and earned it and trying so hard to keep the neutrality on my face to not ruin the surprise of what I had planned for Sans. At this moment. Because the minute he saw it he was going to shout with excitement I knew this was something that he wanted to see, but he didn’t want to go on his own much less not experience it with someone. It’s something I noticed about him the first time he goes to someplace he didn’t want to do it alone but share the moment with someone he isn’t one to go alone. I never brought up because it’s something I noticed, and I doubt Sans knew he does it that wasn’t what he was expecting.

Looking at Sans’s face, the joy was evident in the building. It was clear as it was large was modern looking, but the plaque in the front of the was clear as day thought it was the largest and most popular in the tri-county area. There are a few smaller ones around the tri-state some small privately held ones too, but I doubt any of them had a telescope as strong as the one inside that building And I thought that And I felt an internal smile on my face when I knew I could hear his voice before he even spoke the words.

“A planetarium?!”

“I know your love of stars and the sky. don’t forget the prank you played on me.” I winked at him thought I was nervous when I arranged for this, I wasn’t sure if the tradeoff would bother Sans. The considering how speechless he is in this moment I’m going to try this hope that he’s listening and he doesn’t take offense to what I had to do to get the entire planetarium to ourselves for today at least for a few hours before they can open up for the public again. Even the manager on the phone made it clear that most of their funding other than from private investors come from the public visiting and spending stuff spending money on the gift shop and having their kids play around in the lobby.

“So, I assumed you would love a trip to one of the most powerful telescopes in the tristate. I considered having a picnic under the stars would be a nice tradeoff for it. Even got Grillby to pack us a lunch inside, considering I don’t have a tab with him. He was willing to do it.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull at the mention of a long-running tab. It was a joke, but it was my opening since I knew if I didn’t say it now, he would be blindsided by it later.

“Hey, I did promise for both of us to be a part of their promotion in exchange for it. They are putting a major stop in their operation just to be here uninterrupted.” I was silent for a moment. The memories of the open gawking from stranger’s people murmuring and whispering about sands. We both knew that if we had gone to the museum during its busiest time, we would have probably never been able to really move through. It because everyone would have mobbed us the minute they saw us especially together it’s one of the reasons I even asked for us to be allowed to have this kind of private time in the planetarium I wanted things to experience this place without the whole mob mentality and people ruining it in making both of us feel awkward and embarrassed and nervous and stressed this is about enjoying today. And having a bunch of random people just staring like it’s a zoo your boyfriend did not seem like my cup of tea.

“And they specifically asked for me to rope you into it that it would make the ads even better.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad. We have dated long enough. I’m used to getting gawked at you’re a handsome guy Frisky. I’ve had my picture taken and plastered all over tabloids and magazines and newspapers. So being the new face of their ads, it would be pretty bonely with your face next to mine.”

Only Sans could make something that in my head sounded such an underhanded and dirty sound like a sensible decision to get what we wanted to do. A fair trade. Every time this bag bones shocks me every time with his own insight and ability to make things sound better.

What did I do to have some as sweet and as sensible as you, Sans?

“Right place, right time, handsome.” Sans was giving me his signature wink and smile. As we walked in through the front door.

The planetarium was massive in the number of people who came in and out. Without the stream of people going in. It seemed like it was a ghost town. It was huge on the first floor with a child epic center as I would have loved to play in If I were younger. Since it wasn’t just planetarium, but it was considered an observatory, as well as a science museum with the lobby, which felt like someone Who kept in mind that they were decorating a lobby for children to want to stay an actually learn something since the entire room looks like an in a cave down to the stalactites on the ceiling and walls and the rocky formations everywhere. I felt like I was exploring a cave And I would love to bring other children here because they would enjoy it just as much as I did at this moment. It would interest me in geology and spark an interest in spelunking. I know I would have a desire to explore caves again. I haven’t gone since I fell into the underground. The lobby has lots of activity, including tesla ball, to run their fingers on as well as the sandpit to create a dig site like many archeologists and what would be a display of what kind of animals are well.

Noticing our tour guide seemingly professional but sly glances to Sans. And the and the fact the marketing for the museum was taking glamour shots the cameras where flashing but I was trying to ignore it. Even with all the attention, for the most part, was ignoring them. Because he was so amazed by what they had done with the lobby and was listening intently to the tour guide, he was always a pretty chill individual as it was anyway, so assuming that he would even notice a bunch of Cameras flashing. It seems the marketing people are taking pictures the minute they spotted us. I get the appeal, and it’s a solid strategy for the marketing for the museum. The monster ambassador, and one of the chief monster scientists it looks better for everyone involved in the town of Ebbot again. It seems inclusive, and that’s the point.

Unlike the people with the cameras? Our tour guide was a total pro after the few minutes of initial intrigue. Didn’t gawk, didn’t stare; he kept his calm and composure the entire he showed every exhibit. Talking about each with detailed analysis and understanding of everything he was showing us. Leaving us right in front of the giant telescope, the main reason we came with a giant wave and a solid goodbye. Though the marketing people took a few more pictures before they took off as well, though, I was still wiping my eyes for the amount of flash we got in the eyes. If I don’t go blind, it will be a minor miracle.

Sans was all over the telescope looking through it. I knew he would do this, and this gives me a moment to make sure the last stop was set up since I have a picnic set up at the final thing for our date too.

For the next few hours, it was enjoying each other and learning about the stars. While I knew this could last because the planetarium has to reopen to the public.

“Mr. Serif and Mr. Determ? we need to reopen the planetarium to the public I’m sorry, but we need to ask you to leave.” We see that our time is over, but considering the lovely time we had, it was a no harm, no foul moment. I realized that it was the tour guide for earlier.

“Come on, Sans, let’s go to the final stop!”

“Alright, Frisky, I’m coming.”

“I swear you are like a turtle with how you walk.”

“Like a turtle on a speed date, my love. Fine, I know a shortcut. Bye, guy.” Sans waving at the guide but already forgot his name. Taking my hand, we were standing in front of the limo that River person was driving for us.

“Tralala, another adventure we go to.”

The car door opened on its own, and we got in. Though I remember the plan, so I was questioning how this was going to be done. He started speeding for the coast. The window shows where we are and where we are going. The car suspension jumping the safety railing, I felt my heart lodge itself in my throat. The limo was converting into a boat right before our eyes.

“Tralala life is just a dream.”

The river person was behind the steering wheel the length of the boat was a lot bigger with space to walk around on the ship, and the picnic I had planned was set out with the Grillby’s meal spread out before us both of sitting down kind Of lost in each other and the surrounding of the ocean glimmer in the afternoon sun. Just eating and enjoying each other’s company. Sans spoke up, look at me with a wide smile. Sun close to the setting but nowhere near it yet.

“Wow, for someone who got everything set up at the last minute, you made this the best date I could ever go on.”

“Well, I have one more surprise.”

“Oh, you do so do I, but you can go first Frisky.”

I am taking a moment to get down on my knees.

“San Serif, these last few years have been the best of my life would you marry me.”

“Well, would you look at that my bone friend wants to get serious? It seems like we are on the same wavelength.” Sans pulled out of his pocket a ring box I had been thinking about this all day.

“Every moment I spend with you is always the best day. I miss you when you’re gone, and I always sleep the best when I know you right there next to me. I know I could spend every day with you and never grow bored, the only person who can pun back at me and make me lose my breath from jokes. I don’t think there is anyone else I instead spend my life. There is just no one else I could see accepting me as I am.”

He is taking his hand in mind placing a ring on his phalange and Sans doing the same to me.

“I love you, Sans.”

“And I love you, Frisk.” Looking on to the sunset while the boat leisurely sailing around the ocean. We snuggled in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: I hope that you really enjoyed this was probably one of the most fun ones for me to make the day six was a close and solid second. Valentine’s Day is always a time for me. Especially since I usually spend alone, it’s still fun for me to reminisce on what romantic adventures I can see and wish for others.


End file.
